


Strange Encounters

by skylar_mayson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), CaptainQuake - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, steve rogers daisy johnson relatioship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_mayson/pseuds/skylar_mayson
Summary: CaptainQuake soulmate fanfiction. Slow updates.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. First Encounters

Daisy had taken a few days off after the fallout with the inhumans, she was at a cafe enjoying a cup of coffee when there was a small explosion in an apartment building nearby.

Immediately jumping into action, Daisy ran into the building to face whatever threat there is while evacuating others on the way there.

When she got to the floor of the explosion, she raised up her hands in front of her, just in case anything happened.

“Who are you?” Daisy asked as soon as she saw the man.

“Please, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” the man said.

“Relax, breath, ok,” Daisy said knowing how the person in front of her is feeling, ”what’s your name?”

“Jim,” Daisy heard the guy mumble.

“Jim, is it?” Daisy asked and the man nodded, ”Can you tell me what happened here?”

“Um, I woke up this morning, took a shower, and ate my breakfast. But when I took my morning pills, a rock like material covered me and-” Jim stopped for a second before he cried out, ”Oh my god, my wife, I killed her.”

Daisy looked behind her and saw a burnt body of a woman.

“Hey, Jim, look at me, take a deep brea-” Daisy was cut off by a loud gunshot.

Jim, who was standing in front of her a second ago, slumped down onto the floor.

Daisy immediately went to put pressure on the wound, however, another shot rang out, one hit her in the shoulder.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, so she immediately turned around.

“I told you not to shoot her! No one will hurt her! Skye’s mine”

“Ward,” Daisy said in a low voice.

“Hi, babe,” Ward said, “Miss me?”

Daisy ignored the pain and grabbed the gun out of the waistband of her jeans. This gun held real bullets. You can’t put a man like Grant Ward on ice.

She turned the safety off in under a second before engaging Ward. She could see that he held an ICER, the crazy bastard still wouldn’t give up.

She shot a few times which she missed, but before she could react, he kicked the gun away from her hands. Daisy didn’t hesitate even for a second. She used all of her training from both Ward and May to try and disable him. Daisy finally used her powers to force him back against a nearby wall before picking up the gun that she had dropped. As she pointed the gun at Ward, he began to chuckle.

“Put the gun down, during. You and I both know that you can’t kill me.” Ward said.

”I shot you four times on the side last time in San Juan,” Daisy said, “What makes you think I won’t be able to do it this time.”

“You want me to suffer for everything that I have done. Besides, you shot me four times, and I survived. Coulson can’t, May can’t, even the sweet Simmons tried to kill me with a splinter bomb, but she- ” Ward’s words were cut off by a loud gunshot.

“That’s for Bobbi when you tortured her,” She shot him again in the stomach “That’s for Fitzsimmons when you threw them to the bottom of the ocean.” Then she aimed her gun at his head, but she was stopped by a voice.

* * *

Steve was watching Star Wars on the TV when Jarvis alerted him that there had been an explosion nearby.

“Sir, an explosion nearby at an apartment building, and according to me surveillance, one of the last heads of Hydra, Grant Ward is the cause of the explosion.”

“And where is the building?” Steve asked while gearing up.

“It is approximately five blocks away from the tower,” Jarvis answered.

“Where are the others?” Steve asked while down the elevator.

“Mr. Starks is currently on a date with Ms. Potts, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are currently off the grid, they just left an hour ago, and everyone else is at the training centre.”Jarvis replied.

“Alert Tony that I’m out dealing a situation as soon as Tony comes back." Steve said to the A.I. and took off in his motorcycle.

Steve arrived in about 5 minutes and he got off his motorcycle as soon as he stopped and walked up the stairs.

However when he was halfway up the stairs, he heard a loud gunshot, so he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

To his surprise, there was a woman’s voice.

“That’s for Bobbi when you tortured her,” And then there was another gunshot, “That’s for Fitzsimmons when you threw them to the bottom of the ocean.” 

“Wait, don’t kill him yet!” Steve shouted as he ran into the room.

Daisy had a shock look on her face when she heard the sentence, the sentence that appeared on her stomach a week ago.

Soulmates are rare in this world, a soulmark usually appears within a few months from when soulmates meet and mark the words of the first sentence they say to each other.

Daisy froze for a solid second before she aimed for Ward’s right leg and took a shot at it causing him to fall unconscious.

“See, I didn’t kill him,” and laughed at the shocked look on his face.

“Who are you?” Steve asks the woman in front of him.

“Daisy Johnson, at your service,” Daisy answered, “Do you mind giving me a minute? I need to make a quick phone call”

Steve just nodded and was  left reeling as his soulmate- God, he loves that word- his soulmate goes off to make her phone call. 

Daisy walked away and pulled out her phone and called May, “Hey, May, can you send a cleanup crew to my location, I ran into my crazy-psycho-stalker-ex,”

“Ward?” May asked surprised.

“I’m going to enjoy the rest of my day off,” Daisy said,”you know what, can you tell A.C. that I’m not coming back until tomorrow.”

“What, why?” May asked.

“I have something very important to deal with, I’ll ice Ward a few more times, I have to go now call you tonight.” Daisy finished the call really quickly and walked back to Steve.

On the way, I picked up Ward’s icer and shot him a few more times.

“Relax, it’s just a sedative.” Daisy reassured Steve.

“Come on, a cleanup team will get him,” Daisy pulled Steve down the buildings.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked.

“To my apartment.” Daisy hands Steve a piece of paper with her address on it.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Steve get to know each other.

“You ok?” Steve asked Daisy when they got to the apartment.

“Yeah, I’m fi-” Daisy was limp into Steve’s arms.

Steve’s POV

The first thing I felt was the red liquid on her shoulder.

Oh, she got shot.

This is not good.

I took off her jacket and inspected the bullet wound.

Good, the bullet didn’t hit any artery or anything important.

Ok, I got everything I need.

When I tried to get the bullet out, the pain suddenly jolted Daisy awake.

“Don’t move, Daisy,” I said, “I just need to get the bullet out,”

In a quick moment, I pulled the bullet out and stitched it up really quickly.

“Just rest, doll, ok?” I carried Daisy back to her room and walked out.

* * *

A few hours later

No one‘s POV

Daisy woke up with a really bad pain on her shoulder, she slowly got out of the bed and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts.

When she walked into the living room, Steve was there on her couch watching TV.

“I’m sorry I messed up your living room before but I cleaned up everything already.” Steve said, “There’s some Mac n’ cheese in the pot, you can eat some if you want.”

Daisy just nodded and started to walk toward the kitchen when she was spun around by Steve.

“Daisy, why didn’t you say anything!”

“It wasn’t that important. Besides, I’ll probably be healed in a day ” Daisy tried to shake it off casually.

“What the hell were you thinking! Oh, that’s right, you weren’t!” Steve was both angry and worried that Daisy had gotten herself shot. To make it worse, she hadn’t told him until she passed out.

Daisy understood where his concern was coming from, but it was still pissing her off. She wasn’t a baby or a child, in need of someone to keep a constant eye to watch her or someone to hold her hand. Steve was unwilling to stop watching her like she was an accident-prone child. 

Then, Steve turned the conversation to something completely different.

“Did you say you can heal in a day?” Steve suddenly asks.

“Ok, um, let me go get something to eat, then we’ll talk,” Daisy then walked to the kitchen and came back into the room with a big bowl of Mac n’ cheese a few minutes later, “I know you have a lot of questions but I need you to let me finish before you say anything ok?”

Steve just nodded and sat a bit closer to Daisy.

“I am just going to start at the beginning,” Daisy said, “I was born in the Hunan providence in China. When I was a baby, a team of SHIELD agents rescued me after a massacre at the village. To protect me, a SHIELD agent faked a level 8 clearance and left me at St. Agnes’ Orphanage with a ghost protocol…..

* * *

About half an hour later

“What power do you have?” Steve asked.

“I can control and manipulate vibration, which means I can create shockwaves and earthquakes, and shake stuff I guess.” Daisy answered while eating the last spoon of Mac n’ cheese.

Daisy pulled her shirt off her shoulder a bit and lifted her bandage off to check on her wound, to both hers and Steve surprise, it was almost healed up.

“So basically, Fury brought Coulson back to life with an alien substance that was also used on you after you were shot by Ian Quinn. And you are also an inhuman with earthquake powers and can heal really quickly.” Steve was still a bit shocked by the news, “That’s um, wow.”

“Can I see it?” Steve asked.

Knowing what Steve meant, Daisy pulled up her shirt a bit to show him the two scars on her stomach. After looking at Daisy for reassurance, Steve tranced down the scars on her stomach and put a light kiss on both of them.

“You can’t tell anyone about the stuff I just told you, it’s classified, I’m not even supposed to tell you, I just-” Daisy said.

“You just what, darling?” Steve put her hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

“I just can’t help but tell you everything.” Daisy said while slowly looking into Steve’s eyes.

“Daisy, may I kiss you?” Steve asked her after a moment.

Daisy immediately smiled at how sweet of him to ask.

“Yes, you may.” Daisy said, leaning closer to Steve.

Steve bent down a little bit and pulled her toward him, after all even sitting down he was still taller than her. Soon his lips met hers in a gentle, yet firm kiss.

Daisy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and before Steve knew it Daisy slowly sat on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

A few moments later, they pulled away, both a little breathless.

“I’m sorry I got a little carried away.” Steve apologized.

“I’m not,” Daisy admitted, she leaned in to Steve chest, “It was nice though”

“Daisy, I’m so sorry for everything you have to endure you whole life, and I’m sorry that I was not-” Steve was cut off by a kiss.

“It’s not your fault,” Daisy said.

“Daisy, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Daisy replied after a moment, ”I would like that very much.”

And Steve took Daisy into a kiss again.


	3. The unexpected reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy went to find Steve after the ordeal with Hive. Post season 3.

Daisy and Steve called each other everyday before they went to bed and met up as much as they could between whatever the Avengers needed to do and Daisy’s missions, which was only about 4 times. 

They both agreed that they should keep their relationship to themselves until otherwise. And if they ever meet up in public or in front of anyone they know, they will act like they never met each other before, and it will be like it was the first time they ever met.

Steve was in his apartment making dinner when he heard his phone ring.

“Hey Steve,” Someone said into his phone.

“Daisy?” Steve asked.

Daisy was the last person he expected, he thought it would probably be Nat asking how he was doing or Sam calling to annoy him.

To say Steve was surprised was the least, he tried calling a lot of times over the past few weeks, but he was always jumped to voicemail, he figured she was dealing with something.

And he was right, because Daisy called Steve out of nowhere and wanted to get from the base.

“Where are you right now? Can I come to you? I need a place to lay low.” Steve heard his girlfriend quickly saying on the other side of the phone.

Steve was currently living in a small apartment in Brooklyn that belonged to Daisy, they met up after he left Wakanda and Daisy was nice enough to offer up her apartment to him. That was also the last time he saw her.

Sam and the others are still stuck in the raft, Natasha is at god knows where, probably on the run and Bucky was left in Wakanda to help with his deprogramming.

Steve was still currently trying to find a way to break the others out of the rift.

“Your apartment, the one in Brooklyn.” Steve answered, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Daisy brushed it off, “ I get there as fast as I can.”

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Steve, being the gentleman he is immediately asked.

“Nah, I'll be fine.” Daisy replied, “Love you.”

“Be safe, love you too!” Steve returned.

* * *

The only thought in Daisy’s head was that she has to leave the base. She was feeling so many things at once, angry, confused, sad, guilty. She just couldn’t understand how everyone could just forgive her like that, so she left.

It was almost midnight until Steve heard a knock on his door. Knowing it was Daisy he opened it, before he could say anything he was engulfed in a hug by his girlfriend.

“Woah, slow down,“ Steve pushed back and tried to get a good look at her, “you ok?”

Steve closed the door and turned back to Daisy.

That’s when he really got a good look at her, her hair was messy, she had a few cuts and bruises on her face, her makeup was smudged and there were clear tear stains on her cheek. All she had with her was a duffle bag, it was clear to Steve that something bad happened bad happened to his soulmate.

Daisy on the other hand was trying so hard not to break down in front of Steve.

“Can we just talk about it tomorrow?” Daisy asked, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, ok.” Steve answered, knowing when not to push.

He pulled Daisy into the bedroom, took of his shirt and got into bed while Daisy quickly went in the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable for sleeping, then she climbed into bed next to him, and snuggled nto Steve.

It’s no secret to anyone that Daisy is a cuddler, whether she is at the base hanging out with all the others, or watching a movie with Steve, she was always snuggle to the person next to her.

“You know I’ll always be here for you, right?” Steve asked, giving Daisy a kiss on the forehead, “I love you.”

Steve told Daisy that you love her about half an year ago, when he met up for a date with Daisy on her day off. They both remember it clearly, they were having a very romantic dinner that Steve made in the very same apartment that they are right now, when Steve confessed his love for her with a kiss and Daisy quickly responded it was the same thing. 

“Yeah, I know, I love you too,” Daisy pulled Steve in for a kiss, “Goodnight.” 

* * *

The next morning

When Steve woke up at around 7 o’clock, Daisy was still asleep and by the looks of it she needed it very much, so as usual Steve went out for his run.

By the time he came back it was already almost nine thirty, so he took a quick shower, had a change of clothes and decided to make breakfast for both him and Daisy. 

Daisy was woken up an hour later by the smell of chocolate chips pancakes, her favourite. 

She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face and went out for breakfast.

“Morning,” Steve said as soon as he saw his girlfriend come out of their shared bedroom, “How was your sleep?”

“The longest I have slept in a while,” Daisy replied while sitting on the couch.

“Thanks,” Daisy said when Steve gave her a big plate of pancakes and sat next to her.

“You okay?” Steve asks, concerned, “You usually finish them in a whole minute instead of poking it.”

Daisy really tried to hold it in, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t.

Steve immediately engulfed her into a hug, when he saw the tears rolling down her eyes, knowing that was the only thing that she needed right now.

With everything that happened the past few days, she didn’t even have time to process everything that had happened the past few days.

“It’s ok,” Steve reassured his soulmate, “I’m here.”


	4. I’ll always be here with you, no matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Steve comfort each other after the death of Lincoln and the fallout with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and the bookmarks. I am so happy that you guys like the story. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Daisy cried for at least half an hour while Steve just sat there and comforted her, before she started to slowly calmed down.

“I’m sorry, you made breakfast, a-and I ruined it,” Daisy apologised, ”and I haven’t even asked you how are you doing after everything that happened with the-”

“You’re always are and always will be more important, ok?” Steve cut her off, “Do you wanna tell me what happened?” 

“When Coulson and Fitz came back throughout the portal, Hive took control of Ward's dead body and came through the portal,” Daisy answered, “Hive was the founder of Hydra and the first ever inhuman, so not only he took control of the remaining parts of Hydra, he also can control the mind of an Inhuman.”

“During an attack on the base, Hive took control of me and made me betray everyone,” Daisy thought back to when she was controlled by Hive,“His mind control was so much worse than the one Hydra used. He not only made me want to do it, but he also made me love him for it. Andrew died after turning into Lash for the last time and used his powers to help me to break free.”

Daisy took a deep breath.

“I got locked in quarantine when I got back to base, and somehow during that time the team managed to capture Hive, but after a while he escaped again.” Daisy continued.

“I wanted him to take back control of my mind,” Daisy confessed in a small, broken tone. 

“But what Lash did made me immune to Hive’s control, I got so angry that I tried to kill him, but I-I couldn’t, I wasn't strong enough.” Daisy started crying again, “One thing led to another, Hive attacked the Zephyr, got a quinjet and was going to send a nuke in the atmosphere and was going to everyone on earth in a mindless people.”

Daisy started thinking of Lincoln again.

“You ok?” Steve asked concerned, “You don’t have to finish it if you don’t want to.”

“He died for me, Lincoln. I am supposed to be the one who dies, not him.” Daisy suddenly said, “Hive was able to do all this because of me, I gave him my blood and did everything he needed me to do, and I almost killed Mack. How can they just forgive me, just like that.”

It was very rare for Daisy to find herself at such a disadvantage. First it was Trip, then it was her parents and after that it’s Andrew. And now it was Lincoln, and they all died because of her.

And for Steve, his heart broke for her. It was hard for him to see her like this. 

“I wish I had an anecdote to give you, something that would make it easier for you to deal with or that I could take your pain away,” he said, ”But I can do right now is be here for you and I promise I will not leave your side no matter what. I love you.”

Steve bent down to kiss her and Daisy melted right onto it.

“I know,” she replied a second later. “I love you too.”

“Come on, let’s just watch a movie,” Steve said, “plus it’s already almost three let’s just watch a movie,”

* * *

They were half way through but neither of them were focused on the movie. Daisy was thinking about what she was gonna do next and Steve was going a mile every second thinking about Bucky.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Daisy asked him, “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“What about the Avengers?” Daisy tried to ask again a few seconds later.

“There’s no more Avenger,” Steve replied, “ Natasha is at god knows where, running from the government because she helped me, Bucky was left in Wakanda to deal with his deprogramming, everyone else is locked in prison and Thor and Banner are nowhere to be found.”

He tried not to think about it. He’d been arrested, he’d been forced to choose between his team and his best friends. All because he was trying to do what he thinks is right. 

“What about Captain America?” Daisy questioned.

“I stopped being Captain America the minute I tossed down my shield in front of Tony.” Steve replied sombrely.

For the first time since the fallout with the Avenger, he spoke about everything. He told Daisy how he discovered Bucky was alive all these years and finding out he was being brainwashed by Hydra and framed for bombing and killing the King of Wakanda. He spoke about how Bucky broke out of his mind control temporarily and remembering everything he did. 

He spoke about the fight at the airport that left everyone injured and hurt. Finally, he talked about how Tony found out that Bucky killed his parents and tried to kill him and the final fight between him and Stark which led him to throw down his shield.

Daisy just sat and listened to everything he had to say and comforted him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen now,” Daisy said, “but I know that I will be here with you, for as long as you need me here.”

“And I will also always be here next to you,” Steve replied, “No matter what.”

Daisy pulled him down and brought him into another kiss.

“Now, I’m hungry,” Daisy suddenly said, ”Can we order takeaway pizza?”

Steve just chuckled in response.

* * *

That night, they were both cuddled in bed, getting ready to sleep.

“So what are you going to do now?” Steve asked quietly.

“Well, for one I am not going back to the base anytime soon,” Daisy replied, “I think I am going to stay here for now.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked in return, “You are not just doing this because of me, are you?”

“Of course not,” Daisy smiled, “Unless you don’t want me to, I can always leave.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Steve said quickly, “I m-mean-”

Daisy cut him off with a sweet kiss.

“I’m just joking,” Daisy laughed, “Relax, I’m not going anywhere.”

“What about you?” Daisy then asked.

“Captain America is not going to appear anytime soon.” Steve just replied, “Besides, I would choose to stay here with you than being Captain America anytime of the year.”

“I love you.” Daisy said.

“I love you too,” Steve replied back and kissed the top of her head, “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up by the end of the week. Please comment!


	5. Sweet talks

It has been a week since Daisy came to live with Steve and both of them have almost got used to the idea of waking up next to each other.

And they also are slowly getting used to their routine.

However, instead of going for a run today, Steve went out a bit later and went to the ring shop.

He had it all planned out. He was going to cook dinner for Daisy tonight and was going to ask Daisy for a dance and propose when the time is right.

So right now, here he was, choosing out a ring for his hopefully soon-to-be fiance. He knows that Daisy doesn’t like anything too extravagant, so he chose a ring with a daisy looking diamond and he engraved the words “With all my heart, Steve.” on the inside of the ring.

When he got back to the apartment, Daisy was already awake and was at the counter eating breakfast. 

“Hey,” Daisy asked and gave him a kiss as soon as she saw him, “How was your run?”

“The usual, I guess,” Steve played it off, “I’m going to go take a quick shower first.”

* * *

15 minutes had passed before Steve emerged from their bedroom.

“What do you want to do today?” Daisy asked.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we can go on a date today and maybe we can have dinner here tonight,” Steve answered, “That is, if you want to.”

“I would like that,” Daisy said.

So at around 11 o’clock, Steve and Daisy left the apartment, they went to a Italian restaurant close by to have lunch.

“Hi, what can I get you? Oh!” The waitress’ eyes widened in shock, “You’re Captain America.”

Although Steve had grown a beard right now, people can still recognise him if they look closely. He tried to look away when the waitress came, but she still recognised him.

“If you don’t mind me saying, I totally agree that the avengers shouldn’t sign the accords,” the waitress said while twirling a loose strand of her hair, “but do you want to go-“

Daisy, who was literally growling next to Steve, cut her off, “Babe, what should I eat, Spaghetti Carbonara or this mushroom risotto.”

The waitress, who was now very embarrassed, cleared her throat and asked,”Um- what would guys like to order?”

“A tomato  Lasagna with a cup of coke and- “ Steve looked at Daisy.

“A mushroom risotto and a cup of chocolate milkshake.” Daisy finished for Steve.

The waitress just nodded and walked away.

“You're not jealous, are you?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

“No, Of course not,” Daisy said a little bit too quickly.

But all it takes is one look from Steve for Daisy to tell the truth.

“Maybe a little,” Daisy admitted.

“I am not going to leave you for some random blonde woman,” Steve said with a reassuring touch, “Or for anyone or anything, no matter what.”

“I love you, you know that right.” Steve said after a second.

“I know, I love you too.” Daisy said and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Now let’s eat,” Daisy said as soon as she saw the food.

* * *

Daisy and Steve went to the movie after their lunch then left and went back to their apartment.

It was already almost 5 o’clock when they got back, and Steve immediately started with dinner.

“What do you want for dinner?” Steve asked.

“How about your famous Mac n’ cheese.” Daisy answered and started heading to the bathroom, “I’m gonna go take a quick shower first.”

When Daisy came out, she was dressed in a strapless black dress with her hair perfectly curled and with some light.

When she saw the shocked look on Steve’s face, she immediately said, “Well, you did say it was a date night, so I thought I should dress accordingly.”

“You look beautiful,” Steve just said in return. 

Like the gentleman he is, Steve took Daisy’s hand, led her to the table and pulled out a chair and let her sit down.

“Mac n’ cheese, like you said,” Steve said as he put down a big bowl of Mac n’ cheese for both him and Daisy.

“Mm, this is so good,” Daisy quickly dug into her bowl of food.

“You ok?” Daisy asked, “You seem nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Steve answered, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ok,” Daisy just said, “If you say so.”

Steve was nervous, he was glad that Daisy didn’t push him, because if she did, he probably- no, he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to hold it in and he would have asked her to marry him right there and then.

‘’I’m full,” Steve said when he finished eating, he saw that Daisy had also just finished her dinner, “You want some more?”

“No thanks,” Daisy answered, “I’m stuffed.”

“Well in that case, Daisy Johnson, may I have this dance?” Steve stood up and walked to the other side of the table and reached out his hand to Daisy.

“Of course,” Daisy took his hand.

Steve pulled Daisy to the middle of the living room and started the music.

They started as a slow swing dance, Steve wrapped his hands around Daisy's waist while Daisy had her hands wrapped around Steve’s neck and laid her head on his chest.

They were stuck like this for at least half an hour before Steve went to stop the music.

Daisy just stood there confused at Steve’s actions.

Steve on the other just took a deep breath and walked back to Daisy.

“I have loved you from the moment I met you. You were always there for me no matter what happened, and I promise you from now on you don’t have to face anything by yourself anymore, I will be by your side no matter what.” Steve took her face in his hands and pleaded with her from his heart, “I love you so much, and I want you to be a part of my life for the rest of my life.”  He bent onto his knees before her and reached into his back pocket and pulled the ring out, which he had bought on that very same morning, and held it up in his palm, “Daisy Johnson, would you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me?”

Daisy just stood there dumbstruck and clasped a hand over her mouth, Steve waited, nervous like he hadn’t felt since before he got the serum.

“Yes,” Daisy said while pulling Steve up for a kiss, “I love you so much.”

While Steve swooped Daisy in for another kiss, Daisy took the ring from his hand and slipped it onto her ring finger, where it fit perfectly, as if it was always meant to be right there. Next thing she knew, Daisy was being scooped up by Steve walking towards their bedroom. 


	6. Sweet times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Don't read if you're not comfortable. You won't really miss out on anything if you don't.

Steve carried Daisy into their bedroom and pushed her against the wall.

“God, Daisy. You are driving me crazy.” Steve said with a growl that sent shivers up her whole body.

Daisy hummed, “Oh, I can tell.”

Steve was starting to grow dizzy from desire and wanted nothing more than to claim the rest of her body. 

“Bed,” she said quickly between kisses, “Now.”

Her words shook him a lot, but he managed to find just barely enough willpower to pull away from her kisses. 

“Are you sure?” If she needed him to stop, he’d do it. He didn’t want to force Daisy into anything she didn’t wanna do. She nodded her head. “Are you sure?” He repeated. He wanted a verbal answer from her. He needed to know they were on the same page and she was a hundred percent sure.

“Yes,” Daisy answered, “I’m sure.”

Daisy jumped and wrapped her leg around Steve’s waist and Steve carried her to the bed and laid her down while never breaking their kiss.

Daisy pulled Steve on top of her and started to slip her hand up his shirt slowly, urging him to take off his shirt. Steve pulled away a little to remove his shirt and threw it onto the floor, watching as she did the same with her dress.

Sitting up enough for Steve to reach behind her back, Steve unclasped her bra before Daisy pulled him back down to her into a french kiss.

Steve broke the kiss and began kissing her neck to collar bone while slowly pulling down the straps of her bra and threw it down onto the floor.

Daisy wrapped her legs around Steve and flipped them, so she would be on top. 

As Daisy ran her hands all over Steve's chest and around his back, she started to suck on his collarbone down to his neck, leaving a hickey. Then she scraped her nails down both of his sides before bringing her hands to the bottom of his jeans 

He pulled away and met her gaze as soon as he felt her touch on the front of his pants.

Never breaking eye contact, she unclasped the button and unzipped his jeans but before she can do anything else, he changed his position quickly so he was on top of her again and pushed the rest of her dress off of her and threw it down onto the floor.

He kissed every single part of her body from her neck to her stomach, momentarily stopping at the scars giving it extra attention by kissing it a few more times.

When he got to her stomach, he used his hand and started nudging on her panties and looked up at her asking for permission.

Daisy nodded really quickly and in one go, Steve pulled her panties off of her.

As soon as Steve settled between her legs, he immediately buried himself in her cleft and licking her clit rapidly.

Daisy let out a loud moan at the pleasure Steve was giving her. Satisfied with her reaction, Steve pushed her legs wider and started sucking it, making Daisy arching her back and moaning louder.

“Fuck Steve,” Daisy moaned again as Steve swirled his tongue around her clit, “I’m so close.”

Feeling her walls fluttering, Daisy let out a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her.

Daisy, wanting more of him, started to kick off his boxers with her feet, “You’re still wearing too much.”

When he was free from them, he wrapped his hand around his erection and rubbed his tip against her slit.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked one more time just in case. “We would be bonded for the rest of our lives?”

“I love you Steve, and I want to share everything with you, the good and the bad, for the rest of our lives.” Daisy said never breaking eye contact, “So yes, I'm a hundred percent sure.”

Hissing, Steve’s eyes closed. She was already so wet for him. She continued to rub him against her, every so often pushing the tip of cock inside her. His temples were throbbing and it took all his restraint not to sheath himself inside her. 

“I don’t think I can go slow this time.”

“We can do slow another time,” Daisy replied, lifting her hips up and bringing his erection to her entrance.

As he thrust himself inside her, both of them started to feel their bond come into existence.

( A soulmate bond is where you can communicate through your mind and feel what the other is feeling, mentally of course. And there is another power where they will figure out later, every pair of soulmate have a different third power. )

“Fuck, Daisy,” Daisy moaned, “you’re so tight.”

Steve gave Daisy a few more seconds before he started to thrust fiercely in and out of her. 

“More Steve, I need more.” Daisy moaned again, ”Deeper!”

Steve just grunted in response, and pushed her leg wider and sped up his thrust. Daisy in return also started to push herself upwards and met him thrust for thrust.

“Right there,” she panted, as Steve hit her sweet spot.

To add more pleasure, his thumb found her clit and he began pinching it.

“Come for me baby,” Steve pleaded, “ Just come for me, let it out.”

She shouted his name in response. She knew she was probably going to feel aches in places she’d never felt before the next day, but it would all be so worth it.

Her walls started to flutter around his cock and she let out a keening noise as she rode through her orgasm.

The small twist of her hips was adding to the sensation rolling through him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he immediately followed behind her. 

A few seconds later, coming down from their high, Steve came back to himself and pulled out of Daisy.

“I love you, I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through before I met you and I promise you that” Daisy suddenly said, pulling them both out of their trance, “I will love you no matter, plus, the amazing sex we just had helped a lot.”

“Only the amazing sex?” Steve replied and paused for a second,“I'm glad you said yes.”

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” Daisy pulled Steve into another kiss.

“Round two?” Steve asked, climbing on top of her again.

“More like a few more rounds,” Daisy answered with a grin, as Steve leaned down to kiss her again.


	7. Surprise ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but this is more of a filler chapter only, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys like it.

Opening her eyes, Daisy blinked a few times as she adjusted to the light of the room. 

It took her a moment to realize where she was, right next to Steve’s naked body.

She was hurting in places that she normally didn’t. Closing her eyes, she thought back to their night before. She had done it with others before, but wow, just wow. No one had ever touched her that deep except for Steve. 

She was hurting in places that she didn’t think it was possibly.

She rolled onto her back, turning back to look at Steve. 

Daisy smiled a little when she noticed her fiancee was still deeply asleep. Honestly, she was a little surprised to find him still next to her. He was usually up very early for his run. Eh, maybe he’d been just as worn out like she is? 

His arm slipped around her body tighter and he put his chin on top of her head. 

“Morning,” Steve said, eyes still closed.

Facing him, she snuggled into his neck. “Morning, how’d you sleep?”

“Comfortably,” Steve replied, but then he caught Daisy staring at him, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Is it bed head? Or is it morning breath?” He asked.

“No,” Daisy answered 

“You know what, this morning the strangest thing happened” he said, opening his eyes to look at her, “When I woke up, there was a very beautiful and naked woman in my bed.”

“Last night was incredible, and I am so glad it happened,” Daisy smiled and pulled him into a long kiss, “And I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You make me so happy, Daisy.” He claimed her lips for another sweet kiss, “I love you so much.”

They’d been a couple ever since they met around a year ago. It had been a slow process. 

With Daisy always busy saving the world and with Steve busy with his avenging work, they rarely got to see each other, but they texted as much as they could and call each other at least one time everyday.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Steve asked.

“Oh I don’t know,” Daisy replied with a grin and climbed on top of him “but I would very much like you to tire me out again.”

“Well then, who am I to ignore your wishes,” Steve replied cheekily.

* * *

With a very blurry vision, Steve watches as his fiance slowly rode him toward his high.

“Come on, Daisy,” Steve pleaded, “faster.”

Daisy was enjoying this moment as much as Steve was.

“Steve!”

“Daisy!”

They both screamed each other's names as they came, but before they could do anything else, someone barged into the door and shouted.

“No one moves!”

Steve immediately pulled the cover on top of them before seeing who it was.

“Nat?” Steve asked, but then the embarrassment came, “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m just going to wait outside,” Natasha slowly back tracked into the living room.

“So,” Daisy said, “that happened.”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “come on, let's get dressed.”

“All we can go one more round,” Daisy tempted, “I’m sure our guest out there won’t mind.”

However, before either of them could say anything else Natasha banged on the door and shouted, ”I can still hear you guys!”

“Fine,” Daisy groaned, “let’s go.”

* * *

Around 5 minutes later, both Steve and Daisy are dressed and are walking out of their bedroom facing Natasha.

“So, who is this?” Natasha asked bluntly.

“Daisy Johnson, nice to meet you,” Daisy introduced herself.

“And how exactly do you two know each other,” Natasha asked again.

“Well, we're sort of-” Steve tried to answer.

“Sort of what?” Natasha asked again.

“Well if you would’ve let me finished-” Steve was cut off again.

“We’re engaged,” Daisy said quickly.

“You’re what now?” Natasha could not believe what she was hearing.

“We’re engaged,” Steve repeated.

“I was not expecting that,” Natasha mumbled after a few moments.

“So what are you doing here anyways?” Steve then asked.

“I need your help to break the Avenger out of prison.”


End file.
